


【Orthur/奥瑟】绯闻兄弟 (普通人AU 甜 完)

by qinyuanlan



Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Clark Kent, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinyuanlan/pseuds/qinyuanlan
Summary: 普通人auOOC 傻白甜依旧同母异父骨科融了部分演员梗（断眉等）家族总裁Orm/一夜爆红Arthur以及部分蝙超/绿红/wondersteve兄弟俩从小一起长大，自父母离去后相依为命。因为过去的意外，Orm对兄长Arthur的保护欲随着年岁日渐增长，并产生了微妙的变化。而随着兄长Arthur参加JL，成为了世界巨星，Orm对兄长的保护迎来了新的挑战。





	【Orthur/奥瑟】绯闻兄弟 (普通人AU 甜 完)

【七海日报】日前的世界经济论坛上，亚特兰蒂斯集团宣布将与哥谭韦恩集团、星城奎恩工业和大都会莱克斯集团共同研究开发，环保可再生型海洋能源利用技术。当前，亚特兰蒂斯的三个最重要方面：技术、业务和资产正向着智能化、服务化、知识化进行变革，而未来的企业竞争将是生态系统之间的竞争 。①

【八爪资讯】手足情深还是钱财动人——为你解析亚特兰蒂斯兄弟近况

2008年，世界都沉浸在那场震惊商界的意外惨剧当中，当人们提起亚特兰蒂斯兄弟的时候，没人能看到他们的未来——"可怜的兄弟俩"，没有父母的庇护，两个刚上大学又获得一个商业帝国大量股份的孩子会发生什么呢？

回首今天，手握绝对控股权的Orm Marius已经带领亚特兰蒂斯再创巅峰，但我们永远无法得知Orm Marius是怎样从他的兄长手中获得另一半股权的。只能从"Orm Marius为兄长办置了原木酒庄""Orm Marius代兄长出席亚特兰蒂斯海洋动物救助公益基金启动仪式 ""Orm Marius在节目中大谈亲人对其帮助"等消息中得到看似兄友弟恭的信息——多年来，外界竟然都不能得到一张关于其兄长Arthur Curry的照片。

希望在天堂的亚特兰蒂斯前任"女王"能为自己孩子们的相处感到欣慰。

【水母触觉】Orm Marius深夜带神秘男子归家

昨日深夜，Orm Marius从机场赶返回亚特兰蒂斯后，直接驾驶爱车来到名为Amnesty Bay的小酒吧，从中搀扶出一位体格高大的长卷发男子。二人于酒吧灯牌下亲昵互吻额头，Orm Marius更小心将人扶进副驾，系好安全带，直接返回亚特兰蒂斯King区豪宅。截至今日早晨8点，未见二人中任何一位从豪宅从走出。

【名士风流】力与美的结合——总裁们的新选择

一年来，大集团总裁追求同性，甚至与同性结婚的消息已经不再让人觉得新奇了。

年初有Bruce Wayne追求相貌平平的大块头记者Clark Kent并在三个月内迅速步入婚姻殿堂，年中有Lex Luthor为获得神秘巨星Kal-El的亲睐竞选总统，相比之下，年底Orm Marius深夜与男友亲昵归家也就不那么特别了。值得思考的是，什么让这些权力与金钱双收、鉴赏过无数鲜花的男人们，放弃了性感的晚礼服和艳丽的红唇？

可以肯定，绝不会是那可怕的穿搭审美！

韦恩集团总裁的伴侣即使婚后也没能改掉穿不合身大码西装的习惯——哪怕他拥有了自己的私人定制服装师，还有那可怕的遮住了半张脸的黑框眼镜——人生最重要的婚礼上他依然戴着它。

而我们的神秘巨星虽然掀起了三原色搭配的新潮流，但他凭借的是天赋优势，而不是后天修饰。如星球日报的普利策奖得主Lois Lane小姐所说:"superman是用颜值撑服装的典型——仗着他有一双独一无二的氪星蓝眼睛和完美比例的身材。"

至于Orm Marius的地下男友，那杂乱的卷发，发白的T恤和破旧的夹克，除了展露出流畅线条的肌肉，一无是处。

或者，这才是总裁们的心仪之处！

从韦恩婚礼透露的照片来看，即使是不懂得打扮自己的小记者，在裁剪适宜的西装包裹下，也展现出美妙的肌肉起伏和挺翘的臀部。

不同于安抚娇缠的小猫，也不是摘取带刺的玫瑰，将一匹体格高大、步伐矫健的烈马，驯服得忠诚又温驯，无疑更能满足男人的征服欲。

显然，在阅尽千帆之后，总裁们又开启了力与美的新航路。

【海沟快报】Orm Marius的地下恋情曝光——竟是他？！

近日，向来杜绝绯闻的Orm Marius被爆与其同性男友在酒吧前当众亲昵，旁若无人，事后二人同返爱巢，共度良宵。

据知情人士透露，Orm Marius从大学时起就和该男子纠缠不清，时常一同出游。JL组建时，Orm Marius多次亲自接送该男子出入JL，甚至为该男子与JL出资人Bruce Wayne商谈。

没错，Orm Marius的地下恋人就是他，JL的海之桥梁——"Aquaman"！

【八卦爆爆爆】JL新晋巨星"Aquaman"深陷包养丑闻

Aquaman凭借其硬汉形象和独特的海洋风作品成为JL的又一当红巨星，然而随着与Orm Marius的地下恋情曝光，早年的被包养史也被各大媒体发掘转发，其成为JL一员的实力也被质疑。

JL官方网站甚至在丑闻爆发当日发文:很多时候，我们活在假象里。

目前没有任何JL成员公开发表看法，疑似承认Aquaman凭借后台入组。

【对话名人】《走进亚特兰蒂斯的掌舵者——Orm Marius》

Q:很感谢你和我们分享的关于亚特兰蒂斯下一步发展的计划，接下来我可以采访你一个私人问题吗？

A:当然。

Q:最近的头条都是你和Aquaman的报道，对此你有什么想说吗？

A:目前，关于我和Aquaman的猜测，有不少错误的地方？

Q:比如？

A:我们不是大学才纠缠在一起，他五岁，我一岁的时候，我们就躺在一张床上。我希望记者报道事件能用真相，而不是用想象。

Q:听起来他和你的关系很亲密？

A:非常。显然八卦记者缺乏除了想象力以外的任何能力，至今没人知道Aquaman的真名。这其实让我挺满意的，因为只有我才资格介绍他——Arthur Curry，我的Artie ，我的Hero，我共享同一半血缘的兄弟。

Q:我没有听错吧？这是多年来，不管外面传什么样的豪门恩怨，你第一次主动透露兄弟的消息。

A:当年发生了很多不好的事情，Artie为了保护我受了很严重的伤，所以我发誓，不会再让任何人伤害我唯一的家人。顺便借这个平台，我想告诉之前造谣的八卦小报，我的律师团马上就要起诉你们对我哥哥造成的名誉和精神侵害，希望你们早点准备好自辩材料。

【推特】Aquaman:今天和队友们一起在海边，沙滩烧烤配啤酒🍺真棒！【JL一群人搞怪照片x9】

F1:啊啊啊，老公的胸肌和腹肌，我死了，老公正面上我啊！【骚鸡起舞.gif】

F2 :老公真是心大，总裁弟弟在整治小报的时候，他和队友在海边玩。【还不是只能宠着你.jpg】

F3:之前谁说JL没团魂的，整个娱乐圈都在说阿夸的时候，JL官网最早挂的嘲讽牌子，其他队友是没发推支持阿夸，但是人家直接和阿夸一起玩啊！【懒得理你们.jpg】

F4:Orm殿下亲卫队前来报道，以后我们会像爱殿下一样爱Artie哥哥!【兔子】【兔子】【兔子】

F5:好像之前全网黑的时候，楼上就是最卖力的那部分吧？

F6:楼上火气也别那么大嘛，只要以后一起支持阿夸，就都是好水粉！

【WW真言秀】节选

Cut 1

WW:你们都知道，在我的谈话室里只能说真话吧？

AC:我觉得没人比我更清楚了（摊手）

OM:那期我看了，挺好的。

AC:你就喜欢看我出糗是吧？

WW:还没开始，我就已经插不上话了。

AC:你说，你说。

OM:女士优先。

WW:我的记忆里你不是个英雄主义者，为什么前两天的访谈里，你说Arthur是你的Hero？

OM:很敏锐的问题，在我回答前请摄影师给我家Artie左边的断眉一个特写。

AC:你又要提这个啊… …

OM:这是你的勋章，我的过错。

WW:上次Arthur说这个是啤酒瓶砸的，缝了140多针，这背后有什么故事吗？

OM:是142针。其实没什么可讲的，当年发生了很多意外，有些人不希望让两个毛头小子在董事会颐指气使，Artie挡在我前面，替我挨了一个酒瓶。后来维科赶来了，Artie 就捂着个简易纱布，当着所有股东的面把股份签给我了。

他从小就说，作为哥哥要保护弟弟，整天挡在我前面。以前我还很瘦小，他长得像个可爱泰迪熊娃娃的时候，有坏孩子要抢东西、欺负人，他就护着我，长大一点他就跟着维科去健身了。

WW:很动人的兄弟感情，所以，后来换你保护他了，对么？

AC:是的，后来换他"包养"我了。（揉orm头发）

（全场大笑）

Cut 2

WW:你们兄弟之间有过什么矛盾吗？

AC:可多了，从吃的、穿的、电影品味，再到我的工作、爱好、交友，他意见可多了，有段时间都不像我贴心可爱的Ormi了。

WW:我记得你上次说你弟叛逆期延迟到现在。

AC:差不多就是这个感觉。

OM:我该感谢他说的不是更年期吗？

WW:那你呢，认同你哥的说法吗？

OM:我不否认我的控制欲，这是事实。他缝完针回来那个月，我天天要半夜去看他一眼才睡得着。

AC:开始我还以为家里进贼了，还想这年头贼怎么都敢摸主人的脸了，后来干脆让他和我一起睡。

OM:毕竟两个人都有自己的想法，所以矛盾还是有的，大部分时候我们两个会交换自己的看法，然后找个双方都能接受的办法。

WW:就像不对媒体透露任何Arthur的信息？

OM:是的，当时我认为很有必要。

AC:这个也是我们当时一起商量过的，他提出来，我觉得没有问题，我们就这么做。

Cut 3

WW:你们这么多年来最大的矛盾是什么？

AC:我和你们搞JL。

OM:他和你们组JL

WW:很有默契，能详细说说么？

AC:当时我刚辞掉海洋馆饲养员的工作，和Kal凑在一起随便搞个乐队玩下，然后你就知道了，Bruce过来问我们要不要玩个大的。我刚回去和他提，他就不高兴了。

OM:那次差点就吵起来了，我记得之前最严重的一次，还是他当海洋馆饲养员的时候。我们之前计划好一起去澳大利亚度假，我加班一个星期处理好手头的事情，结果他临时接到救助搁浅海豚的任务，抛下我去陪海豚了。

AC:嘿，小男孩，后来我们不是在海边度过了一个愉快的假期吗？我还给你烤了鱼！

OM:除了你时不时要去看那条傻海豚有没有好好吃东西以外，还是过得去的。

WW:男孩们，你们还记得原来的话题是什么吗？

OM:一开始我不懂为什么他要去Bruce的公司搞组合，亚特兰蒂斯有自己的娱乐子公司，我可以给他最好的资源。而且，他虽然有时候傻乎乎的，但是和娱乐至死的风气合不到一块去。

AC:我哪里傻乎乎了… …（摸鼻子）

OM:比如一群男男女女在你推特下喊老公，说要舔遍你的肌肉的时候，你还继续放你的健身视频。

AC:这不是和在你推下喊老公是一个性质的吗？（歪头）

WW:男孩们，你们继续这样，我需要打电话给steve了。

（全场大笑）

Cut 4

WW:后来你是怎么想通的？你当初可是快把Bruce的办公室给踏平了。

OM:那天我下班回家，发现他怀里塞了一个抱枕，坐在客厅里看他粉丝为他做的视频集。基本都是他参加JL以后，粉丝给他的评价，都是夸他的。明明在家里，他还举着那个抱枕遮着脸偷看，听到夸得厉害的就整个人埋进抱枕里半天抬不起头。

AC:Ormi！（捂脸）

WW:哈哈哈哈

（现场一阵口哨声）

OM:我家Artie还从来没在我面前这么害羞过呢。后来，我一想，他也就是在家里才有这一面，对着外人的时候还是傻乎乎的。反正只有我能看见，他看起来又挺高兴的，好歹比整天泡海洋馆里深潜要安全。我喜欢看他傻笑的样子。

（全场鼓掌）

【推特】Aquaman:我家傻弟弟拉着我念雪莱的诗。怀疑他有喜欢的人了，好欣慰，Ormi终于长大会撩妹了。【感动】【感动】【感动】

【小亚瑟抱小奥姆的合照.jpg】【比剪刀手的亚瑟和板着脸的奥姆.jpg】

F1:老公小时候真的像泰迪熊一样可爱，长大以后…这肌肉 让我舔舔 …啊，我要怀孕了！！！！！

F2:楼上，这图送你。【总裁:让我看看哪个骚鸡在觊觎我哥.jpg】

F3:什么Orm殿下有喜欢的人了？！Artie哥哥务必告诉全部过程啊，殿下到底念的雪莱哪首诗？

F4:只有我怀疑殿下只是心情好想给他家Artie念诗么？

【推特】Orm Marius:

A toil so sweet at times, and thou indeed

Art kind when I am sick, and pity me.

（To— ,Percy Bysshe Shelley）

Aquaman:你昨天念的不是这首。

Orm Marius:这首比较符合我现在的心情，而且你需要新的诗歌熏陶。

Aquaman:坏ormi，回去我要踢你的屁股。

F1:假装自己不存在

F2:不存在+10086

F3:我记得我原来关注的是高冷男神

F4:不，现在只有究极体兄控【总裁:把这群骚鸡叉出去.jpg】

F5:嘿嘿嘿，这是在抱怨哥哥不解风情吗？ ②

【深水炸弹】泽贝尔"公主"恋情公开？！

昨日，记者无意中拍到泽贝尔集团老总的掌上明珠Mera与男伴在意大利度假的画面。两人游览了意大利多处名胜古迹，举止亲密，更在喷泉前投币许愿，可谓羡煞旁人。

照片中，可以看到标志性的金棕色长卷发和特殊的鲨鱼守护纹身，看来Mera小姐的男伴就是JL当红巨星Aquaman暨亚特兰蒂斯总裁的兄长Arthur Curry。联系两家人的身份背景，这是否又代表着两大集团将强强联手的讯号呢？

【推特】Mera:深水炸弹的狗仔给我滚出来受死！什么是玩伴，好战友，懂吗？那两兄弟相互祸害就可以了，别扯上老娘。害得我现在要重新组队找人吃鸡了！@W.W 女神，一起来一把吗？

W.W:好，要带上Kal吗？

Mera:别，他来了他家挂逼也要来了。

Aquaman:为啥也不带我？

Mera:问你弟:)

Orm Marius:呵呵

W.W:emmmm，我也是有男朋友的人。

Orm Marius:我只是讨厌小报造谣。

Aquaman:Ormi你要赔我，我快上段了！

Orm Marius:就知道玩，赔你，赔你。

F1:可恶的小报，垂死挣扎前还要拉我们公主下水，我们公主明明只想玩游戏【摊手】

F2:Artie哥哥才是无辜啊，明明就和公主合作拍个广告。

F3:真不愧是深水炸弹，这是炸了醋海，公主女神纷纷自保，唯有总裁抱得哥哥归。

F4:Kal家的挂逼是谁？秃子上位成功了？【我不依啊.jpg】

F5:虽然知道RPS是不归路，还是忍不住吸一口骨科！真香！

【推特】阿夸的小海鱼:我们阿夸真是人间宝藏啊！【口水】【口水】【口水】

【低头签名时候左边三颗泪痣.jpg】【健身时从软变挺的胸肌.gif】【扎丸子头.gif】【会动的腹肌.gif】【从下往上扫的长腿.gif】【不知不觉甩长卷发.gif.】【细脚踝.jpg】【对镜头wink.gif】【上半身纹身正面照.jpg】

Orm Marius:拍的还行，怎么没有腰窝？

F1:太太，你被总裁大人发现了，快准备跑路啊！！！！【总裁:这个骚鸡应该电一电.jpg】

F2:Orm殿下，不如你给我们看下Artie哥哥的腰窝【在作死的边缘疯狂试探.jpg】

F3:我敬楼上是个勇士，我也想… …

【真爱猜猜猜】JL成员的匿名吐槽大作战，你能猜出哪个是你最爱的他/她吗？

我爱外卖:有个人惹对象生气的时候，不知道怎么道歉，就掐着零食预算，等着对方找他。

机械之心:有个人名义上自称和我们没关系，但是规划了所有的行程和通告。

我爱农场:有个人总是在我想请假采风的时候，驳回我的假条。

我爱大海:有个人每次都在我和Kal吃鸡的时候瞪我。

众神在上:有个男孩就是学不会坦诚，和恋人结婚之后都没改变。

身处黑暗:有个人的弟弟现在还和他按三餐吻额头，每次他进大厅，他弟看起来就和生离死别一样，你们敢信？

【七海吐槽君】作为一只单身狗，在团队里整天吃狗粮，我该怎么办？

吐槽君你好，我坐标🇺🇸，性别男，前段时间人生的道路转了一个弯，陷入了迷茫期，然后被邀请参加了一个团队，和队友一起拼搏努力的日子过得挺开心的。但是，后来我发现这个团队天天给我发狗粮，全团除了我，不是有对象，就是胜过有对象。

我们有个队员是我们团队花销的主要来源，也就是金主。听说以前他和我们主唱相爱相杀，不小心把人气跑了，搞这个团队的目的之一就是为了追妻。但是他见到主唱，除了买买买，大声喊主唱名字以外，就不会说话，还结巴，这个毛病在他俩结婚以后都没好。他俩不吵架就一唱一和，眉来眼去，你侬我侬，吵起架来，干柴烈火，天雷地火，一触即发。作为未成年人，总是一不小心就看到刺激性场面，我觉得很受伤。

还有一个有对象的是团队里唯一的妹子。（虽然我们私下一致认为她比我们任何一个都MAN，也是她推荐我来吐槽的。）一有空他男朋友就来接她，不过大多数时间，都是她赶去接她男朋友。好几次看到她在活动室外面，把她男朋友按在角落壁咚，然后再三叮嘱她男朋友要注意安全。听说好几次女性杂志都想用她公主抱她男朋友的形象作封面，鉴于她男朋友的特殊职业没成功。这对其实还好，就是大姐头会在其他人发狗粮的时候，打电话约男朋友一起吃冰淇淋，给我二次伤害。

红衣小子的情况又不一样，他宣称他和对方只是好朋友，好兄弟，可以好到分摊房租的那种。一开始我信了，在他起的匆忙，带错戒指，别人调侃他的时候，还帮他说话。直到后来有一天，他开会又迟到了，我去他宿舍喊他，结果发现他和他基友光膀子抱在一起睡的正香，衣服丢得满地都是… …在那以后我就很难直视好兄弟两个字了。

最后一对，让我真的再也不懂兄弟两个字了！求帮忙厚码，我怕被追杀。是这样的，我怀疑他俩真骨科，就算不真，我觉得也没女孩子能受得了他俩了！可能因为哥哥是我队友，我和他玩得还不错，所以我觉得他弟的问题比较大。

他弟一直对我们团队有意见，认为他哥值得更好更多的资源。他们家确实挺有钱的，这么想也没错，但是我认为这只是他的借口。他就是觉得他哥陪他的时间少了。每次送他哥来大楼，都好像我们抢他宝贝一样，脸色超级臭。我从来没见过这么个兄控法的，还是一个大老板！我们团队跨年夜那天，其他有"家属"的，都和家属亲了下，然后他当着所有人的面，要他哥也亲他，当跨年礼物。他哥有点喝大了，就直接亲他额头。然后，他乐了，拉着他哥，从眉心亲到鼻尖再亲到嘴角。更过分的是，有一次我们搞一个比较重要的活动，他哥在后台的时候有点小紧张，他直接拽着他哥，亲他哥嘴上，搞得他哥晕乎乎的直接上场了。我也不想知道这么多，我视力为什么要这么好？！

请问，我要怎么才能在这个都是狗粮的团队生存下去？

【推特】Orm Marius:晚安

【Arthur侧面睡颜.jpg】

Mera:你们家什么时候又开始用主卧了？

Orm Marius:今天晚上。

W.W:男孩们的占有欲。

Bruce Wayne:以后别来打扰我和Clark。

Orm Marius:你先管好你家那个。

【领航者】新时期生态系统经济领军人:Orm Marius（节选）

Q:在你的人生中，什么才是对你的帮助最大的？

A:家人。我的父亲告诉我要勇往直前，我的母亲教育我包容接纳，而我的哥哥，一直给予我力量，他是我坚持的动力。

Q:可以分享一下你认为最有意义的一句话吗？

A:道德中最大的秘密是爱。③

 

—END—

①公司转型发展部分摘自《时代周刊》业界动态部分。

②这是一种苦役,有时却也甜蜜,我厌烦时你对我确实亲切而怜惜。——《致》雪莱

③雪莱的名言。

ps:我终于写完了，大哭，手机码字加排版太可怕了。

pps:有两只大可爱在一起的隐藏彩蛋 猜出来我出差回去就无证驾驶！（疯狂暗示）


End file.
